Surviving College
by Knighthero44
Summary: Percy Jackson has lost his memories due to a hit and run. He doesn't remember the old Percy Jackson, so he left his hometown for a new start. He meets Annabeth Chase and falls in love with her. Will Luke try and win her back? Can Annabeth escape her past? Will Percy get his memories back? Will he remember he liked someone else? and will Annabeth want Percy to get his memories back?
1. Chapter 1

_ Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I died once. But I'm back. I have lost my memories, but I remember my accident. I think I was waiting for someone by the bridge and I was knocked over by a motorist. I remember trying to remember who my friends were, who I used to be and how I got to be alive. After a couple of month in rehab, I have decided to attend college. _

I've just moved to New York and my mom moved with me. We've used to live in California. I now live in an apartment since my mom wanted me to have a feel of the independent life. My mom on the other hand lives with Paul and they're about a couple of miles away from me.

It's eight in the morning and I'm lost trying to find NYU. "Uhhh man" I thought. I'm going to be late for the opening ceremony. I looked at my Iphone hoping it can safety guide me to the school until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I was trying to find-" I tried to explain.

"NYU?" he said.

"Yeah"

"Well then, I guess we are both lost, my name is Jason by the way"

"Percy" and we both started laughing.

We then headed off looking for the school and we've missed the ceremony. _Great, What a great start to the school year._

"Hey so what class do you have?" Jason asked

"I have math first, then writing 30A, and Marine Biology"

"Sweet we've got to classes together"

We've headed towards our math class when I see a beautiful blonde hair girl get out of a car with a handful of roses. The way she walked and the way her hair swayed is memorizing. She then walked passed us and I smelled a hint of her perfume she had on. She walked up to a blonde headed guy and smacked him with the roses. It looked like she was talking to him, but we were far away to hear it. Then she walked away to class. _HEHHHHHH What just happened? _

Jason and I found two extra seats in the middle row of discussion and lucky me I am sitting next to the crazy girl I had just encounter this morning.

_"Good morning Class, My name is Professor Johnson and welcome to Math 101. I want you to turn to the person next to you and ask for their phone number. I can assure you it can help you in the future. And I promise you, this is not an easy class" _

_ Well since I already have Jason's number. I might as well ask the girl's number._

I turned to the blonde headed girl I saw today. "Um, My name is Percy Jackson….can I get your number?"

"I guess" she said back. I looked at her eyes and she has the most beautiful eyes I've seen. Grey. "Hello? Can I get your number?" she asked.

"O yeah, Here you go" I scribbled down my number on a piece of paper and gave it to her. She typed her number on my Iphone and I read it. _O so her name is Annabeth._

"O, so you're Annabeth"

She raised and eyebrow "What is that suppose to mean?"

I kind of turned red face "O, Well..um..I kind of saw you earlier today with a bunch of roses and you hitting a guy with it"

Her face flushed "O, that's nothing!.. I mean I'm not that violent."

"O no it's okay"

_"Okay class now that you are done exchanging numbers, Lets get on with discussion" _

Lecture was about two hours long. And I can't believe He assigned us work to do online. Jason and I ended the day together and we explored New York City together. We've even grabbed early dinner together. I found a lot of things in common with him. We like eating KBBQ. We watch Sword Art Online. It was getting kind of late, so I headed back to my apartment because I needed to do my homework.

I live in one of the student apartments here near campus and I live on the second floor. I tired being nice to my neighbor, but I think I just knocked Oon the wrong time because no one seems to answer.

I walked in my now furnished apartment and lay on my bed. I turned to my alarm clock._ Crap, I need to do my homework because I don't want to do it tomorrow. _The good thing about college is that I don't need to go to class every day, but I still have to go on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So, Tuesday and Thursday are my free days.

After, I was done talking a shower and headed straight for my homework. I finished my Marine Biology lab pretty fast. I mean I really like fishes and learning about the change in ocean temperatures. I also finished my English homework to too. Now it was math. Just to let you know I HATE MATH with a passion. I called Jason about three times and he didn't pick up. Um. I think he knocked out or something. The only thing now was to call Annabeth. I picked up my Iphone from the table and scrolled down to her named and pressed the call button. It rang for a few seconds and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Annabeth, it's me Percy from Math 101" I replied.

"O, Hi Percy..what do you want?" she groaned.

_SHHHH man can't you be excited that I called you. _

"O I was wondering if you can help me on problem number four" I asked. Then she started explaining on the phone. I'm not a verbally person, so information goes in and out the other ear.

"Got that?" she asked

"Whattt? Uhh..i'm sorry if I didn't get anything"

"UGHH. Give me your address"

"WHATT!? Why!?" I panic.

"So, I can show you how to do it duh, knuckle head"

_O right._ So I gave her my address and she came within ten mintues. _Wow, that was kind of fast. She must of drove here or something. _She came into my apartment and taught me math. I admit even when she's mad she looked pretty under the moonlight. After that, she sat at the dinning area and I poured us a glass of wine and offered snacks so we can talk.

"So, um…(gulp)… so why did you smack that guy with the roses this morning?"

She set her tea down as almost chocking on it. "Um.. Well that guy that you saw, his name was Luke and he keeps sending me flowers…we've broken up.. so I gave him a piece of my mind you know. Anyways, enough about that. Can you tell me about yourself"

I thought about it really hard trying to remember. "sssorry.. I don't think I have anything to talk about myself."

"High school? Friends? What you like to do? Hobbies?" she asked.

"Heh..(I put one hand behind my back) I don't remember anything"

"Are you playing with me!?" At that moment I moved to the floor so she wont hit me.

I sat on the floor with a sad look on my face as if almost about to cry. "You don't understand…I tried so hard trying to remember who I was bad then. I don't remember who my friends are, what I like, and who I am!" I curled up into a ball hugging my legs. "I…I..I've ost my memories.. Everything!" I yelled at her. "When I look at my friends. I see pity and that's not what I want! That's…that's why I wanted to move here. For a fresh start. For a new me" I said almost about to cry.

Annabeth then got up from her chair and sat down next to me on the floor. The next thing I knew was that she embraced me with a hug.

"I'm sorry for asking Percy"

"It's fine"

"No! It's not fine!" I was throwback at this comment.

"I know what it feels like to find yourself. To admit I only understand one fourth of your situation. I don't even know who I am. I feel like I'm my mother's shadow…Trying to impress someone for your whole life. Giving a fake smile to your family. and showing that you are okay.. I understand!" and she started crying.

I didn't know what to do so I hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go. Then the lights turned off. _Great, I think someone blew a fuse in his or her apartment. _We slowly pulled apart. And our eyes linked. It was like staring into your future. I'd knew there was something up with those grey eyes. Then slowly our face inches a parted. We've embraced each other for a kiss. We've slowly pulled apart and I look at her straight in the face. "Thank you for understanding" Then she lean in and kissed me on the cheek.

It was now midnight and Annabeth has class the next day. I offered her to stay at my place since it wasn't that far from campus. She agreed. I detailed her the sleeping arrangements. She will sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch in the living room.

I'd changed into my PJs and lay on the couch. I tried going to sleep but all the mixed thoughts I had like. _What will happen if I get my memories back? Who was the one that hit me? Will I like the old me? What makes me and Annabeth right now? Will she like the old me?_ Just thinking of her makes my skip a beat. I don't know what to do anymore. I guess I have to take things one-step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up at six in the morning. I looked around at my surrounding and I noticed a difference. _Ohhh right, this isn't my room. It's Percy's. _Now I remembered that I drank a glass of wine last night. I got ready and washed my face. I walk to the living room and saw Percy on the couch. I walked on to him and smiled. _Stupid Percy._ He couldn't stop drooling if he wanted too.

I headed towards my architecture class north of campus and I sat in the front row. My phone buzzed and I quickly checked my Iphone. It came from Thalia Grace.

_Hey what are you up to?_

I texted her back. _Architecture class right now_

_ Want to go out to eat maybe next week? I have a gig I have to work on this week that's why ):_

_ Yeah sure it's fine_

I got out of class and was done for the day. I have two classes Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, which is Math 101 and creative writing. On Tuesday and Thursday I have architecture class. I headed towards Starbucks and grabbed an outside table. I was about to grab my kindle when I see Luke running up to me.

"Annabeth! Can we just talk" Luke asked. I hesitated.

"Fine, I give you five minutes"

"Thank you. Look I'm sorry about it. I really want a second chance with you. I know it was my fault and…and I love you" he tried to reach my hand, but I quickly pulled back.

"Why should I give you another chance! You were the one who broke up with me and I later found out the reason why was because you were cheating on me the whole time!" tears ran down my face. _I cant believe it. _I then started to walk away.

"Annabeth! I will never stop fighting for you!"

And then he became a blur. I walked aimlessly until I realize I was at Percy front door. I knocked on the door and I got no answer. He's probably in class. I was about to walk away until the door opened.

"Annabeth?" Percy said

"Good morning Percy" I smiled.

"Morning. Come on in" he said.

I walked on in and sat on the couch. Percy poured a glass of Orange Juice and handed it to me. He sat down next to me and sigh.

"Is there something wrong Annabeth?" he asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" I said stubbornly.

"Comeon Annabeth. I might have lost my memory but im not stupid. I know something happened to you"

It hurts so bad always trying to talk about my past relationship. How I was dump and how I was cheated on. I broke a tear and Percy saw. I told him some details and he came up to me for a hug. I felt like I melt on his chest and it made me feel better. But is Percy and I met to be? I mean I just met him yesterday. I thought about his old life too. It must be dreadful not knowing who you really are.. I looked down. Still holding on to me. "Annabeth, would you like to go out to eat dinner?"

I shook my head "How about we have dinner at my place?"

"Um sure, but I not really a great cook."

"It's okay" I kissed him on the lips.

"Does this mean we are going out?" he grinned.

"I don't know you tell me"

"Well…I don't think I really like you-"

I punched him on the arm "Hey. Hey I was just kidding" He then grabbed my waist and kissed me "I want to get to know you better and I really do like you Annabeth". That was enough to make me smile.

It was then one pm and I took a cab towards my house. I don't live with other students in the apartment because my mom thought it would be nice if I owned a house. Before I took a quick power nap, I did my homework for the week, so I can just focus on the lectures without worrying about finishing the work.

I lay on my bed thinking. Does Percy like me? His sea green eyes, his smile, and his hug and kiss makes me smile. My heart beats really fast just thinking about it, but I don't want to get my hopes up high. I don't want to be shattered into little pieces again.

**Percy's P.O.V **

It was already eight pm. I got ready and put on my favorite gray v neck tee and some black skinny jeans. To top it all off I even put slip on my black nike Sb shoes. I headed towards my car.

I drive a tesla, because you know it doesn't run on gas and it saves the fishes. Well I mean, Paul just handed me down his car because he said I would need it. Annabeth texted me her address and I inputted it onto my GPS. I took me to a nice neighborhood and I pulled up to a house. _Man, this is a really nice house. I cant believe she lives here. _

I knocked on the door and Annabeth picked up.

"Hi Percy (she smiled big) come on in"

I looked at Annabeth and noticed that she was wearing a simple grey dress with a waist belt. Man, it made her even more pretty. The dress definitely brings out her grey eyes, which I admire so much.

I walked on it "I like that dress you have on. It brings out your eyes" before she can replied I stole a quick kiss from her. "You have a nice house here."

"Thank you and I kind of gets lonely here you know. I don't even know my neighbors yet"

"Yeah tell me about it" I said back.

She then set up dinner and it was amazing. She made a crazy amazing steak. After dinner, we talked even more. I wanted to get to know Annabeth better. Before I headed out, I handed Annabeth a gift.

"Open it" and she did that. Her eyes wide open.

Tears started to fall. _O no I thought._ "Annabeth. I'm sorry… I didn't know!"

"No, its perfect Percy" she then kissed me for a good four seconds. I was kind of confused. "I never got a present like this"

"I'm glad you like the owl necklace I got you" I said and kissed her and then took off.

I reached home and got out of my car. Before I headed to my apartment, I wanted to walk around. I walked around the city feeling the midnight breeze. I then ended up in campus and I saw a Red headed girl. She turned and I saw her face.

_I..I recognized her.. AGHHHH. _I kneeled to the floor and place both of my hands together. My head started to hurt.

"Percy!" I heard. I couldn't look up because my head started to throb. I think I regained some of my memories and it hurts just remembering it.

"Percy! Are you okay?" I heard a girl's voice. She then placed both of her hands on my shoulder. I slowly looked up and and

"Ra—Rachel?" I muzzily said.

She nodded her head and embraced me for a hug _Rachel Dare….I think I remember her..wait.. she was my high school friend.._

"Rachel!" I said crying and hugged her tight not wanting to let go.

**Percy's Ghost P.O.V **

_Ever since the accident, I walked around aimlessly following Percy. I'm Percy's memory ghost. I remember being knocked out and I slowly drifted away from my body. I remember looking down on myself at the hospital. I remember Rachel Dare. She was my best friend, but the new Percy can't see it. Even when I see Percy with Annabeth, it makes me mad. I wanted to yell, but he probably won't hear me. I wanted to say that not who I love! Rachel was more than a friend to me! I Love Her you idiot. And when I saw that he finally realize who she is. It made me smile. Maybe there is a chance. _


End file.
